Out of the Blue
by OH NO NOT AGAIN
Summary: All there is to be said is that there is something in this story that is just what the title describes it as. Rated T as usual. Currently on hiatus.


A/N: Hey people, what's up?

Keitaro: Let me guess: a new story that gives the girls more of a reason to smash my face in?

Chris: Well, as good an idea as that is, I had another idea in mind.

Kitsune: Oh? What story would that be?

Chris: You'll have to see, Ms. Trickster.

Kitsune: Who you calling a trickster?

Chris: The one who just tried to steal my wallet. Hand it over Kitsune. You couldn't afford sake with two dollars, anyway.

Kitsune: Fine.

(Kitsune takes wallet out of pocket)

Chris: Alright. Thank you. Now give me _my_ wallet. This is Keitaro's wallet

Kitsune: Hmph.

(Kitsune takes out another wallet)

Chris: No, Kitsune, I said _my_ wallet, not my dad's.

(Kitsune takes out another five wallets)

Kitsune: Here, just take them all.

Chris: Umm, Kitsune… you stole the police chief's wallets. My wallet is taped onto your back. Hand it over.

Kitsune: (shocked) O-Okay.

Chris: You can't reach that spot, can you?

Kitsune: Nope.

Chris: Fine. Can one of you pull it off for me?

(Naru and Motoko fall over with a red blush on their faces)

Chris: I'm guessing not them.

Shinobu: I-I'll do it.

Chris: Thanks, Shinobu.

Kitsune: OW! Shinobu! Not so hard!

Shinobu: Well, you taped this on with duct tape.

Chris: Thanks, Shinobu.

Shinobu: S-Sure.

Chris: Why did you have my wallet, Kitsune?

Kitsune: Oh, uh…I bought more sake.

Chris: Oh, yeah, sure. So it wasn't for that restraining order sticking out of your pocket?

(Kitsune gasps, then faints)

Haruka: Well, clearly it was a restraining order. Oh, wow, the restraining order is for the police chief.

Everyone: WHY?

Su: Is no one curious about why Naru and Motoko fainted with a very red blush?

Chris: I think this is a good time to start the story.

Everyone: WAIT!

Chris: Nope.

|/\/\|

Motoko was walking to the train from her school's Kendo Club one day in May. Her arrival to the clug pretty much turned it into a class. She was, however, happy that at least she had people who respected her abilities. After all, she _did_ know much more about kendo than anyone that was there. They asked her to join them after seeing her fend off some perverts that stalked her to her school. She smiled at the memory of their faces when they saw that she wasn't defenseless.

She was interrupted by hearing a rustling in the bush. Motoko sighed. This was the fifth time she heard a rustling in the bush in as many days. And this was _also_ the fifth time this week that the rustling made her draw her sword, intent on beating up whoever was stalking her.

However, what happened this time was certainly a first for her.

Everything started as normal. She drew _Shisui_, her katana, and got into a fight stance. She yelled to the bush she knew wasn't empty, "Come out, cowardly stalker! I know you are there, you-" That's where it all changed from normal. She was grabbed very fast, so suddenly that she dropped _Shisui_. She was dragged into the bush, her mouth covered and her arms held together in a strong grip.

However, before they could tie her up, an electric shock flew out of her hand. The guy who dragged her into the forest fell over, randomly twitching.

Motoko broke into a run onto the road when she heard the other rustling all around her. 'When this is all over, I simply must thank Su-san for the electric defense watch. I thought the device would end in ruin, _my_ ruin, but it actually worked this time. She deserves a treat,' Motoko thought, satisfied. 'Oh, no, _Shisui_! Oh, no, no, no! I dropped _Shisui_! It could be in the hands of those _criminals_! This is a distaster!' she realized in a panic. She kept running, though, as she knew she was being followed by four armed men while unarmed and not knowing how to defend herself without a sword. That was a secret she wished to leave undiscovered.

She was running down the path and toward the train station, which was in Tokyo, using her great speed. 'My training comes in handy at times like this,' Motoko thought, with satisfaction. Then, she looked behind her and saw something terrifying. The men that were coming after her were not only matching her speed, but were gradually gaining on her. They were swinging chains, sickles, and axes around like…well, madmen.

She looked forward as the train station came into view. She was running for her life (who wouldn't, right?) when she spotted a police officer talking to another police officer.

As much as she hated to, she yelled, "Police! There is a group of men running after me with weapons!"

"I'm on it," the cop said. He walked past her and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the four armed men following her. He yelled, "Freeze! Drop your weapons and put your hands where I can see them! Sherman, get the cannon!"

'There's something familiar about this policeman. His voice...why does it sound familiar? And I feel like I've seen the back of his head before. Who is he? Wait...it _can't_ be...can it? No, it can_not_ be him,' Motoko thought.

The policeman whom he had called Sherman had brought out a cannon. The gang stopped running towards the cannon, laughing. Suddenly, it shot out cannonballs that rolled into their feet at speeds resembling a biker that is rolling down a hill, not controlling his speed nearly as much as staying on the sidewalk. Of course, the gang getting hit by cannonballs in their feet that fast made them fall like the telephone pole that biker ran into.

"You four are under arrest," Sherman said. He followed a group of cops that each had handcuffs. They handcuffed the gang and put them in the back of a squad car. The cop she was thinking about was still standing there, supervising the whole thing. Once Motoko got out of her thoughts, she went over to him to ask about finding her sword.

"Umm, excuse me, I am looking for a sword. I dropped it when those guys were chasing me," she said. The cop turned around and showed her his face for the first time.

What she saw was _not_ expected and nearly made her faint.

"Oh, Motoko-chan, are you looking for _Shisui_?" he said.

"U-Urashima!" she said. Then she _did _faint.

**Five minutes later**

Keitaro sighed. Now three of his tenants knew about his secret job, not to mention one of them hated his guts every day. He only wanted one of them to know, but now three of them know. He didn't even want them to find out that he had a second job, let alone a job dealing with criminals, convicts, and offenders. Meanwhile, here Motoko was, unconscious, currently defenseless. She was very lucky that his friend Sherman had taken _Shisui_ away from the rampant gang and recognized it before it was confiscated by the federal law.

Right now, though, Sherman swung his shoulder-length brown hair out of his line of sight and said, "Well, that went well. We didn't even have to bring out the lasers this time. Speaking of which, tell Su-san thanks for the weapons. We sure need them. After all, they're the reason we are a _special_ squad. And that rolling cannon was ingenious. And give Shinobu-san my thanks for the great snack she gave us. That girl works so hard at such a young age!"

"Okay, Sherman-san, I will. And you tell the chief that I need to head home earlier today for me, please," he asked his fellow squad member and friend.

"Why? You want to spend time with some of those girls of yours?" Sherman teased. However, seeing Motoko stir, he cupped his hands over his mouth very fast.

"No. Remember, if they found out I was part of a special squadron of police...Well, I think we should get going before she wakes up. After all, she hates my guts, right?" Keitaro said.

"Right. Yeah. Well, see ya, Keitaro-san," Sherman replied.

"See ya, Sherman-san," Keitaro waved back.

Motoko fainted after hearing that.

**Another five minutes later**

Motoko woke up with a headache. She was in her room. 'I cannot believe I dreamt where Urashima was a policeman of a special squad. Why would I dream of such a thing? That sounds like the start of a romance novel,' she asked herself. She surveyed her room, coming to a stop when she realized the eyes staring at her.

"S-Su-san? Urashima-san? What are you two doing here?" she asked. She reached for her sword, only to not find it there. "And where is my sword?"

"Well...how much do you remember?" Su asked. She looked surprisingly serious, despite the fact that she was holding a banana pie.

"Umm...I was walking down the path to the train station when I heard rustling in the bushes. I drew my sword, because I expected it to be another pervert trying to snag girls off the path. Then, I was pulled into the bushes by an overwhelmingly strong grip and I dropped my sword. Then, Su-san's electric watch zapped my captor and he fell over. I started running when I heard more rustling and, before I knew it, I was being chased down the street by four muggers with no sword when I saw the cops. I must have fell asleep because the policeman I saw had your face, Urashima. Now, I'm here and-wait, where's my sword? My school bag? I must have lost them, because they're not here," Motoko explained.

"Well, my friend found them after you came running to me, Motoko-chan," Keitaro explained.

"WHAT?! RUNNING TO YOU?! THAT WAS REAL?" Motoko shouted.

"Y-Yes, it was, Motoko-sempai," came a shy voice from behind her.

"Sh-Shinobu-chan? Wait, did you two know about this?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we did. I help them with the weapons." Su said somehow calmly.

"A-And I make snacks for them," Shinobu said, just as shy as ever.

"Urashima-san, is this true? Are you a policeman of a special squadron?" Motoko asked, voice now shaking with uncertainty.

He hesitated, then sighed. "Yes, I am a member of the Satou Special Squad of Law Enforcement. Su-chan is the new leader of the weapons team, and Shinobu-chan volunteers to make us snacks. Speaking of which, Shinobu-chan, Sherman-san said that your chocolate-strawberry pudding was great. I, for one, agree."

"T-Thank you, Sempai. And tell Sherman-san I said 'you're welcome'," Shinobu thanked him for the complement.

"Yeah, and this banana pie is delicious!" Su added cheerfully.

"Thanks, Su-san," Shinobu said.

"Wait, Su-chan, is this the reason why you gave me this electric watch?" Motoko asked, now curious and over the shock. Well, for now, anyway.

"Yep. After all, it comes in handy to be able to stop an attacker when you drop your sword," Su answered.

"How long has this been a secret, Urashima?" Motoko asked, now wielding her sword and angry-looking.

"Uh...ever since a month ago, when I came back from my studies abroad with Seta-san," Keitaro answered truthfully.

"Why did you keep this a secret, Urashima?" Motoko asked, now less angry but still very much so.

"I didn't want to drag any of you girls into this. Yet, somehow, Su-chan found out what I was and asked to join in a way I couldn't refuse. Then Shinobu-chan noticed that I was skipping a lot of meals, so she investigated. And, just today, I had to save you from those four armed thugs," Keitaro explained.

"You seem different, Urashima. Why are you not shaking like you usually do?" Motoko asked.

"Well, you see, I made myself look like a fool to all of you so none of you saw that I could hurt you. In truth, I never _would_ hurt you, anyway, but I didn't want you to know I could hurt you at all. I still try to be a nice person, but I'm not _actually_ a hapless manager who always slips up without even trying. But I _do_ need your help. If any of the other girls found out about this, they might do things that would get me fired. Can I rely on you to keep this a secret?" Keitaro explained, asking her hopefully to keep a secret.

Motoko was shocked for a minute. She didn't expect Keitaro to have a spine, let alone any fragment of a skeleton, much less the _whole_ skeleton. After her few minutes of trying to process this information, she said, "Okay, Keitaro-san. You have earned my respect. I promise to keep this a secret from everyone else."

"Thank you, Motoko-chan. I don't need Kitsune trying to flirt her way out of stealing something from the market," Keitaro said thankfully.

"You are welcome, Keitaro-san. I'm still going to call you 'Urashima-san', though," Motoko said.

"Fair enough," Keitaro said. They shook hands to close the deal.

|/\/\|

And that's chapter one of the new story, people.

Motoko: I see you've made Urashima a respectable man in this story. Good work.

Naru: WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING HIM?!

Kitsune: YEAH! WE'RE THE OBLIVIOUS ONES HERE!

Kanako: Well, at least you think he's respectable.

Chris: Can you please continue this conversation about me when you get _out_ of the elevator?

Sarah: When did we get into an elevator?

Chris: Around the time Motoko switched her sword out for a club.

Motoko: Which you broke.

Chris: Well, at least she's not mad anymore. Now I only have to drink twenty gallons of water today instead of thirty!

(Everyone stares at Chris with a disbelieving look)

Chris: Oh, it must be time to end the story, since none of you are talking.

Everyone: NO!

Chris: Too late. Quick note to the readers: Can you please rate and review? I can't get any better without advice. Also, no flames. I don't want some rude jerk criticizing something I wrote because of some so-called 'stupid plot twist'. Bye readers!


End file.
